Mercular
Overview The Imperial Merculan Empire is one of the largest interstellar empires in the Milky Way Galaxy, spreading through sections of the Sagittarius Arm. It was founded after the overthrowing of the Merculan Senate and the abolishment of the Republic of Mercular on June 3, 2031. The Imperial Merculan Empire is a socialist monarchy, ruled by The Emperor and a small council representing the 36 districts. History 2031 Shortly after the attacks on Mercular and the Battle for Orion Prime, the Merculan senate refused to continue support and funding for The Emperor's expeditions on Earth in favor for an isolationist doctrine to avoid fighting another large scale war on the home-front. The Emperor promptly ordered the assassination of all 3,600 members of the Senate, which was carried out by the Merculan Special Forces, a branch directly under his command. On June 3, the Imperial Merculan Empire succeeded the Republic of Mercular. In late November, the Imperial Merculan Empire began an offensive on Earth against the Italian Empire during the fourth world war. Mercular would conquer much of Italian Africa, as well as Spain and Portugal over the next two years, the fighting ending with the destruction of the Italian Empire by a combined force of several nations. With the end of the war, Mercular found itself an established power on Earth. 2033 With tensions rising as the Hyberian Empire began invading the Milky Way galaxy, Mercular and its allies began to prepare for a counter-offensive war against Hyberia. Hyberian spies soon learned that one of Mercular's allies, Edulian was preparing for a strike on Hyberian industry as a part of the invasion. Hyberian warships attacked and decimated the planet of Edulian IV, starting the First Hyberian War. Merculan forces spearheaded the assault into Hyberian territory, and were successful in pushing out Hyberia from the Milky Way. On Earth, Merculan forces took Nigeria after the fall of the United Confederation. Disputes between Liberon and Russia resulted in Liberon and its allies, including Mercular, invading Russia. However, with no support from the Merculan Starfleet which was not present in the Solar System at the time and poor logistics, Mercular and its allies were forced to withdraw. Nearing the end of 2033, Merculan forces on Earth would once again attempt expand Mercular's territory. Merculan forces stationed in Spain and Portugal pushed into France, supported by Terran naval forces. In the Pacific, the Merculan Navy blockaded Australia, supported by naval and space supported landings to seize all urban centers. Merculan forces moved through Australia with relative ease, however in France they met up with fierce resistance that halted the advance. With increasing international pressure, Merculan forces withdrew from France, and soon Australia. As protests against Merculan rule began, Mercular decided to withdraw all of its forces from Earth, except the island of New Mercular. The Merculan colonies would band together for a short time, forming the International Confederation, but was soon formed into the Terran Republic. In late 2033, the Second Hyberian War erupted with the destruction of the Qiggo Alliance. Mercular and its allies prepared for an all out assault against the Hyberian homeland, forming the I.A.A.H., consisting of the New Jovian Republic, the Terran Congressional Republic Starfleet, and several other nations. Hyberia was defeated and pushed from their home galaxy, attempting to evacuate as many people as possible through a massive fleet of 60,000 ships. I.A.A.H. forces caught up and decimated the fleet from all sides, killing nearly all remaining Hyberians in the Hyberian Genocide. 2035-Present In 2035, the Arkania District withdrew from the Imperial Merculan Empire, taking the Pinnacle-Class Star Dreadnought, Vindicator. In 2036, Merculan forces took part in the war against the Terran Republic on Earth, providing support in Asia. Merculan forces annexed Tibet and began a series of economic reforms. The Vindicator was handed back to Mercular after the dissolution of the Terran Congressional Republic Starfleet. Category:Mercular Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Space military